fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuphead Reads Giantess Toriel x Asriel: Motherly F-ery
Cuphead: Hi, everyone. It's me, Cuphead. Lately, I've been checking out some fanfics that you guys wrote about my game and other games including Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, Hello Neighbor, and Undertale. I've been hearing about this one called Giantess Toriel x Asriel: Motherly F-ery. I've never read it before, so it better be interesting. Mugman: Um, Cuphead? I think you're better off not reading it. It's totally dirty and twisted, and it'll give you nightmares for weeks! Cuphead: How come? Mugman: I really don't wanna tell you at this point. But please, whatever you do, don't read that story! Cuphead: I really don't understand what Mugman's talking about, but whatever seems disturbing in the fanfic better not be disturbing for me. Alright, here we go Okay, so Asriel’s going to Alphys’ lab Wait, what? Eh, maybe it’s just an expression Alphys vs Undyne? I’ve never heard of that series Hey, fetishes aren’t really a bad thing you know By the description of it, I’m afraid to ask what those giantess scenes were Did he just call his mother by her first name? Something doesn’t feel right here Ah, clumsy Asriel Hmmmm, a flyer? Oh, so she’s having a sleepover, and who’s Lenny? Wait, did he suddenly get aroused? I’m so confused Wow, Alphys was there the whole time You were so clueless, Asriel Are you serious about that? He’s too young to do that, obviously So Alphys has two labs? Yeah, she probably did if she’s a scientist What the heck?! That’s clearly child abuse! Oh, NOW she’s apologizing to him This “True Lab” doesn’t seem very exciting By the way this looks so far, I think I’d have to agree Sounds like Asriel has rabies It’s too bad Papyrus couldn’t join in Hey, they’re all asleep, they won’t make any noise Why would a shrink ray be in her bed? So Alphys had the shrink ray all along? Okay, that was really unexpected, Alphys Why are you afraid to land on your neck? The bed isn’t hard Actually Asriel, she’s normal-sized, you’re just really small Why would you give her head that much description? What is he talking about here? Uh-oh, I don’t like the sound of this Ugh, gross! Eeeeeeeeeeew! Asriel, why are you doing that?! I like Chinese dinners! I don’t want to think of them in a bad way! Yuck! Why would he eat that?! Asriel, there’s no reason for you to say some Shakespherian monologue! He’s going to her breasts now and…. AAAAGH! THAT’S DISGUSTING! Okay, I REALLY don’t like the sound of that! What’s Alphys doing with him now?! Oh, crud! This isn’t good! WHAT?! OH, YUCK! Asriel, don’t do it! Are you serious?! Asriel, that’s just cruel and disgusting! Exactly, he’s 100% insane! I really don’t want that image in my mind! Oh, so he’s been through this before? ASRIEL, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU COULD DAMAGE HER EARDRUM DOING THAT! Seriously Asriel, you really do need medication! Why would you do that again if he just licked your inner ear?! Alphys, don’t do that! Wax snowball? Seriously? Snowballs are supposed to make you happy, not sick! Oh, come on! Not the eardrum again! Uh oh, you’re in trouble now, Asriel! That can’t be good for his colon! What the--?! Uh-oh…. How did she know he was inside her ear?! AAAAACK! EW! GROSS! Wait, is that even possible?! Defecating on an eardrum is worse than licking one! Now I understand the meaning of black comedy…. I didn’t know he could still turn into Flowey This is not going to end well! Exactly, brain damage is really fatal! You should listen to her, Asriel! That’s exactly what I was thinking! Oh, Alphys…. Asriel, don’t do it! Please! Great, now you’re definitely humiliating yourself! Oh, now SHE’S enjoying this?! I’m trying not to puke myself here! This isn’t going to be good! Yikes! He jammed his dick into her brain! That sounds like one pretty much messed up butt! You’re watching your own son have sex with your brain, DUH! Ugh! Ew! Ack! This is all your fault of course, Alphys! You’re such a jerk! Great, now SHE’S become a sex freak! UGH, THIS IS SO GROSS! What’s she up to now? Ouch! That hurts my private parts just thinking about it! There’s no need for stupid puns, Toriel! Mother Brain? Seriously? Who on Earth would drink bleach?! Sans isn’t a surgeon! And now Toriel’s gone mad! Wait, there’s a secret hatch in her brain?! Exactly, he already made that stupid joke! Hey, brains don’t have super computers! If this was Inside Out-related, Toriel’s emotions would be scared of him! Please Sans, don’t join in this crazed brain orgy! He can’t feel pain if he’s a skeleton you know! Alphys, what are you doing?! AW, EW! NO! I’ll bet that…. ASRIEL, NO! I SAID NO! Sans, this is no time for jokes! Don’t do it! Please don’t do it! Yeah, and it’s got to be literally the WORST video game in existence! Exactly! Asriel, you need to stop! Calm your privates, man! Sans, you’re not helping! I’m afraid to ask which joystick! Alphys, don’t say that! You’ll just make it worse! Oh, god! This is escalating to the point of madness! It is indeed a fatal mistake! I don’t know what’s coming after this, but I can tell it’s not going to be good! Oh come on! Must….not….vomit…. Well, HE did! Yeah, he’s clearly a sex-starved convict! Oh, her brain has a bathroom too? And now she just broke the fourth wall! TORIEL, SNAP OUT OF IT! Sans, please no more jokes at this time! I can feel your pain, Alphys Oh no…. His weakness is tickling?! Alphys, please don’t do it! ALPHYS, I SAID NO! You just ruined one of my childhood songs! How can he be tickled?! He’s a skeleton! Oh, come on! Puns again?! NO, TORIEL! DON’T! Alphys, he’s a married man! Wait, how does he know about Super Mario?! ACK! NO! Wait, which game is she talking about? This one or Mario? Origami involves paper, there’s a difference! I am NOT okay with this! Skeletons can’t feel anything! They don’t have any nerves! Licking sperm of a dead person sounds disgusting! Stomach Annihilator Cookies? Sans, don’t eat it! Don’t eat it! I knew it was going to be something like that…. They’re all going to crap themselves in two seconds now! You shouldn’t have given him the ability to turn into a flower if you knew earlier! Asriel, please no more! You’ve already done enough! Great, this is going to become the worst orgy ever! Reaper Bird’s mouth isn’t a freaking vagina! Wow, Toriel, that’s just rude! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Lemon Bread, leave them alone! AAAAAAAAAGH! My eyes are burning! Why would he want to do that again?! Sans, please wake up! It’s not your dad! Holy cow, this keeps getting more and more disturbing! WHY?! WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE OBSESSIONS WITH THIS?! Please, no! Don’t do it, guys! HE WOULDN’T! I’M DYING ON THE INSIDE! I’M DYING EVERYWHERE! Glad that’s finally over, I feel like I’m going to vomit now…. They had all the right to run away after all that! Who on Earth would sleep inside their mother’s brains?! Now he’s in trouble! Oh, now they’ve swapped places! You’re in big trouble now, Asriel! This is gonna end up in major child abuse A dart to the brain would definently damage it! And now they’re back to normal size He’s gonna put his thing in it, I know it I knew it! He’ll never resist! ASRIEL, THAT’S CLEARLY INCEST! Please, not that Filthy Frank meme! Wait, females don’t have nutsacks! How could she still be alive after that?! EWWWWWWWWWWWW! THIS IS SO UNREAL! HOW COULD SOMETHING SO UNREAL BE THAT GROSS?! She was concious the entire time? Well, that’s a shame Oh, NOW he’s in prison! Why do I find this funny? I hope he learns not to do something like this ever again! Of course, he’s whispering gross things to her Again with the child abuse! What did he just tell her? AAAAAAAAAAAGH! EVERYONE’S PRIVATE PARTS SHOULD HURT AFTER THIS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! I REGRET EVERYTHING! Why would they hug him?! Did he forget that he’s made them live sex toys?! I’m pretty sure the reason is that she’s the one who caused all this! Definently pathetic, and but more like creepy…. Cuphead: And...(shudders) That's it. That's the story. Mugman: I warned you about reading that story! When I first read the story, I didn't understand what the "f-ery" part meant, but I found out too late, it was horrible and gruesome and it contained brain fetish, macrophilia, inappropriate themes, and all that stuff! You should've listened to me when I told you not to read that story! Cuphead: I know. I feel kinda sick to my stomach after reading that. I never knew that story would torture someone's retinas. I really need a nap now. So, yeah...I'm never going to read Undertale fanfics as long as I live. There are lots of good fanfics out there, but this one has got to be the worst. Mugman: The creator made fanfics similar to it, like Parappa the Rapper: Big Sisterly-Step Freakery and The Buzz On How Maggie Got Fondled By Flecko. People call these type of stories "shockfics". Some people in other fandoms have made shockfics as well, like Cupcakes and Dipper Goes To Taco Bell, and they're all pretty disturbing. Cuphead: Shockfics, huh? I just don't know why some people make this kind of stuff. It's really disturbing. I really don't think it's safe for human beings or other creatures to watch or read. If you excuse me, I need to lie down... Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Brain Fetish Category:Reactions